muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Yeah Yeah Yeahs
thumb|right|200px|Yeah Yeah Yeahs podczas koncertu w Malmö w Szwecji, 22 sierpnia 2006 nowojorski zespół grający rock, powstały w 2000 roku w Williamsburgu na BrooklynieHistoria powstania na umusic.ca. W skład zespołu wchodzą Karen O (śpiew), Brian Chase (perkusja) i Nick Zinner (gitara elektryczna, drummaszyna)Profil na myspace.com. Ze względu na na trasy koncertowe, na początku 2006 do zespołu dołączył gitarzysta Imaad Wasif[http://www.nme.com/news/22134 Yeah Yeah Yeahs gain new member na stronie nme.com]. Historia thumb|right|200px|Yeah Yeah Yeahs podczas koncertu w Malmö w Szwecji, 22 sierpnia 2006 Pierwszym wydawnictwem Yeah Yeah Yeahs była epka Yeah Yeah Yeahs, wydana własnym nakładem pod koniec 2001, następnym epka Machine, wydana 5 listopada 2002[http://www.metacritic.com/music/artists/yeahyeahyeahs/machine Opis epki Machine na stronie metacritic.com]. W 2003 zespół wydał płytę długogrającą ''Fever To TellOpis płyty Fever to Tell na stronie metacritic.com, która sprzedała się w liczbie ponad 750 000 egzemplarzyHistoria zespołu na arts.guardian.co.uk. 19 października 2004 zespół wydał pierwszą płytę DVD, Tell Me What Rockers to Swallow[http://www.contactmusic.com/new/home.nsf/webpages/yeahyeahyeahsx19x10x04 Opis płyty Tell Me What Rockers to Swallow na stronie contactmusic.com][http://experts.about.com/e/t/te/Tell_Me_What_Rockers_to_Swallow.htm Opis płyty Tell Me What Rockers to Swallow na stronie experts.about.com]. Płyta zawierała koncert nagrany w The Fillmore w San Francisco, cztery teledyski zespołu oraz wywiad i raport z trasy koncertowej po Japonii[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0427940/ Opis płyty Tell Me What Rockers to Swallow na stronie imbd.com]. Teledysk do wydanego 1 czerwca 2004 roku utworu Y Control został wyreżyserowany przez Spike'a Jonze[http://www.wideo.fr/video/iLyROoaftYWt.html Teledysk Y Control na stronie wideo.fr], który był zaangażowany przez pewien czas w związek z wokalistką Karen O[http://women.timesonline.co.uk/article/0,,18030-2308869,00.html Feel the noise, The Sunday Times, 20 sierpnia 2006], i wydany 5 września 2005[http://www.7digital.com/stores/productDetail.aspx?shop=122&product=39432&sid=457101 Opis teledysku Y Control na stronie 7digital.com]. Drugi album zespołu, Show Your Bones, został wydany 27 marca 2006 (28 marca w Ameryce Północnej)[http://www.popmatters.com/pm/music/reviews/the_yeah_yeah_yeahs_show_your_bones/ Opis płyty Show Your Bones na stronie popmatters.com]. Producent albumu, Squeak E. Clean, który pracował wcześniej z Karen O nad utworem Hello Tomorrow do reklamy Adidasa[http://www.boardsmag.com/screeningroom/commercials/1586/ Opis utworu Hello Tomorrow na stronie boardsmag.com], reżyserowanej przez jego brata[http://www.exclaim.ca/index.asp?layid=22&csid=804&csid1=3883 Zapowiedź utworu Hello Tomorrow na stronie exclaim.ca] i jednocześnie ówczesnego chłopaka Karen O, Spike'a Jonze. Squeak E. Clean powiedział MTV News, że płyta będzie concept albumem o kocie Karen, zatytułowanym Coco BewareWywiad, w którym Squeak E. Clean mówi o albumie Yeah Yeah Yeahs opowiadającym o kocie Karen O. Informacja została potem zdementowana jako żartArtykuł m.in. o plotce dotyczącej albumu opowiadającego o kotach. Karen O powiedziała brytyjskiemu webzinowi Drowned in Sound: „Show Your Bones” pokazuje co się staje, jeśli wkładasz palce do kontaktu („Show Your Bones” is what happens when you put your finger in a light socket.[http://www.drownedinsound.com/content/view/562122 Wypowiedź Karen O z okazji wydania albumu Show Your Bones]). Pierwszy singel z albumu Show Your Bones, Gold Lion, został wydany w Wielkiej Brytanii 20 marca 2006[http://www.musicomh.com/singles6/yeah-yeah-yeahs-4_0306.htm Opis singla Gold Lion na stronie musicomh.com] i w notowaniu z 26 marca 2006 doszedł do 18 miejsca na UK Singles ChartUK Top 40 Singles Chart 26th March 2006 na ukmusic.com. Przez większość 2006 roku zespół grał koncerty w Stanach Zjednoczonych i EuropieLista koncertów zespołu na oficjalnej stronie. Skład zespołu * Karen O – śpiew * Brian Chase – perkusja * Nick Zinner – gitara elektryczna, drummaszyna * Imaad Wasif – gitara Dyskografia Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona zespołu * Profil zespołu na stronie myspace.com en:Yeah Yeah Yeahs Kategoria:Amerykańskie zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły rockowe